justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Just Dance 2020
}} Just Dance 2020 es el undécimo juego en la serie . Revelado el 10 de junio de 2019, en el E3 2019, el juego fue lanzado el 5 de noviembre de 2019, en Wii, Xbox One, PS4, y Switch en todo el mundo. Es el primer juego en ser lanzado para Google Stadia y se estrenó el 19 de noviembre de 2019. Jugabilidad ¡ celebra una década reuniendo a las personas con contenido nuevo y emocionante! *¡Sumérgete en el universo de Just Dance y vive 10 años de diversión y creatividad sin fin con una colección digital de pegatinas icónicas que reflejan los últimos 10 años de Just Dance! *Forma equipo con amigos para divertirse más en nuestro modo cooperativo, volviendo a la franquicia Just Dance en Just Dance 2020. ¡El modo cooperativo reúne a los jugadores para combinar puntuaciones y dominar la pista de baile! *¡Los más pequeños pueden unirse a la diversión con el aclamado Modo Niños! El modo dedicado permite a los jugadores más jóvenes disfrutar el juego en su totalidad con 8 nuevas canciones seleccionadas para niños, junto con una divertida experiencia de baile adaptada a las necesidades de los más pequeños. *¡Con , el servicio de transmisión de suscripción de baile, tienes acceso a más de 500 canciones y más! ¡Cada copia del juego viene con acceso de 1 mes! ¡Sé la estrella de tu propio espectáculo! Just Dance 2020 tiene más personalización que nunca gracias a un sistema de recomendación mejorado. *¡El juego aprende tus hábitos de baile y te empuja el contenido que te guste, en el momento adecuado para ti! Sigue tus instintos y elige la lista de reproducción prefabricada perfecta para tu estado de ánimo, o deja que el juego te haga recomendaciones creadas solo para ti. Para cada momento, hay una lista de reproducción de Just Dance. *Con la interfaz intuitiva, personalizar tu experiencia de juego nunca ha sido tan fácil. ¡Elige tus canciones favoritas entre el creciente catálogo de Just Dance y crea tus propias listas de reproducción para personalizar tus fiestas de Just Dance! ¡Muévete! La fiesta nunca para con Just Dance 2020. *¡Siempre ocurre algo en Just Dance 2020! Consulta la página de inicio mejorada para conocer las últimas noticias sobre eventos de temporada en el juego y más recomendaciones sobre canciones o listas de reproducción para bailar y videos para ver. ¡Asegúrate de visitar World Dance Floor para festejar en línea con la comunidad Just Dance y disfrutar de eventos temáticos, Happy Hours, torneos y nuevas familias de jefes para derrotar, durante todo el año! *¡Sigue la fiesta con Just Dance Unlimited! Se agregarán más canciones y contenido durante todo el año para enriquecer la experiencia de los jugadores de Just Dance 2020. ¡No se requieren accesorios adicionales para unirse a la diversión! ¡Solo usa tu teléfono inteligente con la aplicación Just Dance Controller! *Usa tu smartphone para navegar en el juego, rastrear y anotar sus movimientos, ¡no se requiere cámara, Kinect o PS Move! Hasta 6 jugadores pueden jugar con sus teléfonos simultáneamente. Covers Lista de canciones Exclusivas de códigos Estas canciones pueden ser desbloqueadas a travez de un código secreto. Esto solo aplica en consolas de octava generación. Rutinas alternativas *Un (I) indica que esta canción requiere una conexión a internet para ser jugada. Solo esta disponible en consolas de octava generación y la Nintendo Switch. Modo Kids Modo All Stars *Estas rutinas son jugables en el Modo All Stars. **'NOTA:' Estas rutinas también están disponibles vía , exceptuando a High Hopes. Trivia * is the first game in the series to be on Google Stadia. **The game is also a launch title for Google Stadia. * is the first game to not be released on the Wii U or Xbox 360 since and respectively. **Regardless, due to backward compatibility, the game can still be played on the Wii U using the Wii version of the game. *The songs that played at the E3 conference before the song list was announced were as following (in order): **''High Hopes'' **''Kill This Love'' **''Skibidi'' * is the first game since Just Dance ''to have a November release. * es el primer juego donde todas las versiones de la región son lanzadas el mismo día. Beta Elements ''Una lista completa de los elementos Beta de Just Dance 2020, ver Just Dance 2020/Elementos Beta. Galería Tras vestidores AlwaysLookOnTheBrightSideOfLifeBgDancerBTS.png|''Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life'' (Bailarín de fondo) djadja bts jd2020.png|''Djadja'' Fancy twice bts.png|''Fancy'' Godisawoman rehearsals.png|''God Is a Woman'' (ensayos) Godisawoman bts.png|''God Is a Woman'' highhopes rehearsals.jpg|''High Hopes'' (ensayos) Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft -US- 0-55 screenshot.png|''I Am the Best'' Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft -US- 0-57 screenshot.png|''I Am the Best'' (J1/J3) IAMTHEBEST P2 bts.JPG|''I Am the Best'' (J2) Ilikeit rehearsals.png|''I Like It'' (ensayos) Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft -US- 1-23 screenshot.png|''Kill This Love'' RainOverMeBTS.png|''Rain Over Me'' Soyyo bts.png|''Soy Yo'' Archivos del juego jd2020_logo.png|Logo Avances oficiales 'Antes del E3 (Instagram)' highhopes teaser instagram 1.png|Avance de High Hopes''https://www.instagram.com/p/BySzPcvg79n/ Bangarang teaser instagram 1.png|Avance de ''Bangarang''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByVYCNfjlWe/ Rainoverme teaser instagram 1.png|Avance de ''Rain Over Me''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByVsommjde8/ Skibidi teaser instagram 1.png|Avance de ''Skibidi''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByX81FJjsY0/ Ilikeit teaser instagram 1.png|Avance de ''I Like It''https://www.instagram.com/p/Byahn-GD8JJ/ concalma teaser instagram 1.png|Avance de ''Con Calma''https://www.instagram.com/p/Bya2OSlDRCK/ killthislove teaser instagram 1.png|Avance de ''Kill This Love''https://www.instagram.com/p/BydGa9sDD2s/ godisawoman teaser instagram 1.png|Avance de ''God Is a Woman''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByfrNrAjs0a/ Jd2020 3days e3 instagram teaser.gif|Avance de “faltan 3 días”, con ''Policeman 'Antes del E3 (Twitter)' Highhopes teaser twitter.png|Avance de High Hopes''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1135939271884517376 Bangarang teaser twitter.png|Avance de ''Bangarang''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136301660492435461 rainoverme teaser twitter.png|Avance de ''Rain Over Me''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136346961441939457 Skibidi teaser twitter.png|Avance de ''Skibidi''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136664047330480129 ilikeit teaser twitter.png|Avance de ''I Like It''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137026435271602177 concalma teaser twitter.png|Avance de ''Con Calma''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137071732664279040 killthislove teaser twitter.png|Avance de ''Kill This Love''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137388822700933120 Godisawoman teaser twitter.png|Avance de ''God Is A Woman''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137751209564135430 Jd2020 3days e3 teaser.gif|Avance de “faltan 3 días”, con ''Policeman Jd2020 2days e3 teaser.gif|Avance de “2 more days”, con Bad Boy Jd2020 1day e3 teaser.gif|Avance de “Tomorrow”, con Bangarang 'Pre-Gamescom (Instagram)' Robot teaser instagram.png|Teaser for 365''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1OxRT8jaE3/ Rhino teaser instagram.png|Teaser for ''Bassa Sababa''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1Pad6nACIG/ Plane teaser instagram.png|Teaser for ''Con Altura''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1RWEDtg0PY/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link Thetime teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''The Time (Dirty Bit)''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1R_Qs3DuTu/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link snaketeaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''Taki Taki''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1T63H9g_R-/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link iamthebest_teaser_instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''I Am the Best''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1UkDnIjIBP/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link sharkteaser_instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''Baby Shark''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1Wfp2iDyyL/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link oldtownroad teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''Old Town Road (Remix)''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1XI2fSj3dG/ 'Pre-Gamescom (Twitter) Robot teaser twitter.png|Teaser for 365''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162393588887695362 Rhino teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Bassa Sababa''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162484180741251072 Plane teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Con Altura''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162767956016685056 thetime teaser twitter.jpg|Teaser for ''The Time (Dirty Bit)''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162846566429941761 snaketeaser twitter.jpg|Teaser for ''Taki Taki''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163118362211311616 iamthebest teaser twitter 1.png|Teaser for ''I Am the Best''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163208956568854530 sharkteaser_twitter.jpg|Teaser for ''Baby Shark''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163480749636558849 oldtownroad teaser twitter.jpeg|Teaser for ''Old Town Road (Remix)''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163571344451231744 'Others (Instagram) Ring jd2020 teaser.jpg|Teaser for Soy Yo''https://www.instagram.com/p/B3FN2WgjNed/ Basketball jd2020 teaser.gif|Teaser for ''Soy Yo (Instagram Stories) Galaxy_jd2020_teaser.jpeg|Teaser for FANCY''https://www.instagram.com/p/B3XPaa4jDUP/?igshid=4kbriq06rcgb Cupcake jd2020 teaser.gif|Teaser for ''FANCY (Instagram Stories) Rooms jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for Talk''https://www.instagram.com/p/B3cY_fsjCNc/ Rooms jd2020 instagram teaser.gif|Teaser for ''Talk (Instagram Stories) Diamond ring jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for 7 Rings''https://www.instagram.com/p/B3e9yZ-DgGl/ Cat_jd2020_teaser_instagram_stories.gif|Teaser for ''7 Rings (Instagram Stories) Trees jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|First teaser for Into the Unknown''https://www.instagram.com/p/B3msLFLjHnY/ Tree_jd2020_instastorie_teaser.jpg|First teaser for ''Into the Unknown (Instagram Stories) Bush jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Second teaser for Into the Unknown''https://www.instagram.com/p/B3pQ-O1jL4j/ Leaves jd2020 teaser instagram stories.gif|Second teaser for ''Into the Unknown (Instagram Stories) Snowman jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Third teaser for Into the Unknown''https://www.instagram.com/p/B3r1w8fDNXr/ Snow jd2020 teaser instagram stories.gif|Third teaser for ''Into the Unknown (Instagram Stories) Bathrobe jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for I Don’t Care''https://www.instagram.com/p/B37SiZ3j9aZ/ Icecream jd2020 instagramstories teaser.gif|Teaser for ''I Don’t Care (Instagram Stories) Everybody_jd2020_teaser_instagram.jpg|Teaser for Everybody (Backstreet's Back)''https://www.instagram.com/p/B4DA66HDqCq/ Hauntedhouse instagramstories teaser.gif|Teaser for ''Everybody (Backstreet's Back) (Instagram Stories) Badguy instagram teaser 1.jpg|First teaser for Bad Guy''https://www.instagram.com/p/B4P50RWjlJH/ 75244366_451673362129047_4958151742817221802_n.jpg|First teaser for ''Bad Guy (Instagram Stories) Badguy instagram teaser 2.jpg|Second teaser for Bad Guy''https://www.instagram.com/p/B4QNfqGBFPl/ Badguy_instagramstories_teaser_2.gif|Second teaser for ''Bad Guy (Instagram Stories) 'Others (Twitter)' Ring jd2020 teaser twitter.jpg|Teaser for Soy Yo''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1179063431477055488 Galaxy_jd2020_twitter_teaser.jpg|Teaser for ''FANCY''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1181600144644624385?s=19 Rooms jd2020 teaser twitter.jpeg|Teaser for ''Talk''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1182324923932594181 Diamond ring jd2020 teaser twitter.jpeg|Teaser for ''7 Rings''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1182687312540569600 Trees jd2020 teaser twitter.jpg|First teaser for ''Into the Unknown''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1183774473830518784 Bush jd2020 teaser twitter.jpeg|Second teaser for ''Into the Unknown''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1184136872324468739 Teaser7.jpeg|Third teaser for ''Into the Unknown''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1184499257182691329 Bathrobe jd2020 teaser twitter.jpeg|Teaser for ''I Don’t Care''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1186673582983864320 JD2020 Everybody Teaser Twitter.jpg|Teaser for ''Everybody (Backstreet's Back)''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1187760760547622914 Badguysecondad.jpg|First teaser for ''Bad Guy''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1189572933972312064 Badguy_youtbe_ad.jpg|Second teaser for ''Bad Guy''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1189617988514787330 Promotional Images jd2020 amazon promo 1.jpg|Promotional picture 1 (Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 2.jpg|Promotional picture 2 (Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 3.jpg|Promotional picture 3 (Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 4.jpg|Promotional picture 4 (Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 5.jpg|Promotional picture 5 (Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 6.jpg|Promotional picture 6 (Amazon) Killthislove amazon promo.jpg|Promotional picture 7 (Amazon) 39d0f56c-74e7-42b5-8200-09ab98c6eee7.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 8 (Amazon) 6011bf2a-a7c9-45fb-8b8a-276ec08dd8fe.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 9 (Amazon) beadf5ab-1dd8-48c7-ad2a-a0fe94c6d03d.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 10 (Amazon) f7d915c5-4ae5-4a52-897e-4cdb8d4cb82d.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 11 (Amazon) dea9e3b6-2363-4a5a-9897-a4b5f61f8262.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 12 (Amazon) 1570643789140.jpg|Promotional picture 13 (Amazon) 1570643805059.jpg|Promotional picture 14 (Amazon) 1570645235731.jpg|Promotional picture 15 (Amazon) Jd 2020 amazon promo 8.jpg|Promotional picture 16 (Amazon) Jd 2020 amazon promo 9.jpg|Promotional picture 17 (Amazon) Jd 2020 amazon promo 10.jpg|Promotional picture 18 (Amazon) Get busy proof.jpg|Promotional picture 1 (gameS) Just dance gameS promotional image 2.jpg|Promotional picture 2 (gameS) 73546056 584578788951120 177691721865981236 n.jpg|Into the Unknown'' s confirmation JD2020 logo.png|Logo Others Makeitjingle jd2020 gameplay.png|Gameplay from Google Stadia reel Jd2020 coop mode screen.png|Scoring screen Co-op score screen.png|Co-op scoring screen (1) JUST DANCE 2020 - FULL MENU WALKTHROUGH - XBOX ONE - YouTube - Google Chrome 11_6_2019 1_46_43 PM.png|Starting screen (8th-gen consoles and Nintendo Switch) Just Dance 2020 _ Just Dance Wiki _ FANDOM powered by Wikia - Google Chrome 11_6_2019 10_56_41 PM.png|Starting screen (Wii) Videos Just Dance 2020 Keep Dancing E3 2019 Ubisoft US Just Dance 2020 - Just Dance Performance Ubisoft E3 2019 JUST DANCE 2020 - TRÁILER MODO ALL-STARS Official Song List (Part 1) - Just Dance 2020 (US) JUST DANCE 2020 - Official Song List – Part 1 (E3) Referencias Navegación en:Just Dance 2020 tr:Just Dance 2020 Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Just Dance 2020